


The Fountain Of Youth

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur returns to Camelot thirty years after his death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fountain Of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Youthful_ from [2sam11](http://2sam11.livejournal.com/).

Thirty years had passed since King Arthur was taken to Avalon. 

 

His dear wife, Queen Guinevere managed to continue her late husband’s legacy and greatest wish to unite the five feuding kingdoms, therefore creating the much desired peaceful united Albion. Not only that, but she also managed with her compassionate, yet strong and emphatic manner to restore magic to Camelot. Though, some of the seeds from Morgana and Mordred’s destruction still remained with her best friend and warlock by her side, peace and prosperity continued to grow and flourish. 

 

However, the Great Dragon had also declared that when Camelot’s need was very great, The Once and Future King would rise again. What Gwen nor Merlin expected was it to be thirty years later. 

 

At first when Arthur arrived home, safe and looking just as the same as he did thirty years ago, strong and alive, so alive, Gwen was over the moon with joy and overwhelming happiness that finally her husband was home. Home for good. Home with her and their son. For when they last laid together at Camlann, Arthur left her a special gift. 

 

Then the fears and misgivings about her appearance grew, her grey hair, her face becoming more wrinkled each passing day and yet her husband was the opposite -- young, youthful and robust. And while, her husband seemed so very happy and satisfied to back within her arms, the ugly thoughts would not leave her. 

 

There was always mutterings in the tavern she held from Gwaine, about the legend of Fountain of Youth. It was said that there somewhere in Albion, there was a magical spring that had the ability to restore youth to whoever drank from it. 

 

And that is why she is standing here, knocking on the only person she knows that would have the knowledge she seeks. Hearing her knocks, Merlin opens the door, resembling the old Dargoon much now with his long grey hair and beard. He lets her in and offers her tea and wonders why she is there late at night and it’s not long to she opens up about her doubts and what she plans to do about it. 

 

Of course, Merlin being well Merlin, tells her that there is always a huge price to pay for using such powerful magic. So she should think more upon it. Disappointed, she leaves Merlin, closes his door and there across the other side of the hall way stands her young, handsome husband. 

“You heard us didn’t you?” And while it comes out as a question, she knows the answer. Much like she knows he would disapprove of her plan. 

 

“Yes I did.” He tells her solemnly before closing the gap between then and encasing her into his arms. Lifting her chin up to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes, “I wish you weren’t so hard on yourself.” He tells her. 

Gwen begins to shy away from his gaze, but he stops her, “Truly. You are more beautiful today than the day I fell in love with you.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“It’s true, from the moment you told me how much of a prat I was being and gave me that token, I knew that I had found the woman I wanted to spent the rest of my life with and be my Queen. And it was not just because of how beautiful you were,” He then places his hand over her beating heart, “But this. You have such a loving, compassionate heart, always thinking about others before yourself…” He then places a soft, warm kiss upon her hand, his words slowly chasing away those terrible thoughts. 

“And that is why I love you and I never want you to change.” And she believes him.


End file.
